


Who would you choose?

by Obliviouschyld



Series: Songspiration [5]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Confusion, another indulgent post, cannot make up his mind, choose the one who loves you?, choose the one you love?, make up your mind!, stupid brain?, who would you choose?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9261767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obliviouschyld/pseuds/Obliviouschyld
Summary: If it was up to you, who would you choose? Do you choose the one that you love or do you choose the one who loves you?





	1. Mahal Ko O Mahal Ako

**Author's Note:**

> Another indulgent post and just needed to get it out of my head.

> **Mahal Ko O Mahal Ako (Original Version)**
> 
> **KZ Tandingan**
> 
>  
> 
> Dalawa kayo sa buhay ko
> 
> At ako ngayon ay kailangan nang mamili
> 
> Isa lang ang maaari
> 
>  
> 
> Alam mong narito ako
> 
> Lagi para saiyo
> 
> Mahal kita ng labis
> 
> Ngunit iba ang iyong nais
> 
>  
> 
> At sya'y narito alay sakin wagas na pag-ibig
> 
> Nalilitong litong litong lito
> 
>  
> 
> Sino ang iibigin ko?
> 
> Ikaw ba na pangarap ko?
> 
> O, sya bang kumakatok sa puso ko
> 
>  
> 
> Oh, anong paiiralin ko?
> 
> Isip ba o ang puso ko?
> 
> Nililitong litong litong lito... 
> 
>  
> 
> Sinong pipiliin ko... 
> 
> Mahal ko o mahal ako?
> 
>  
> 
> Kahit di ako ang mahal mo
> 
> Kung mananatili ako sayo
> 
> Ay baka matutunan mo rin
> 
> Na ako'y iyong ibigin
> 
>  
> 
> At kung sadyang sya'y tapat
> 
> Baka sakaling pagdaan ng araw
> 
> Matutunan ko rin ang ibigin sya
> 
>  
> 
> Sino ang iibigin ko?
> 
> Ikaw ba na pangarap ko?
> 
> O, sya bang kumakatok sa puso ko
> 
>  
> 
> Oh, anong paiiralin ko?
> 
> Isip ba o ang puso ko?
> 
> Nalilitong litong litong lito... 
> 
>  
> 
> Sino pipiliin ko?
> 
>  
> 
> Ang nais ko ay maranasan ang umibig... 
> 
> At masuklian rin ng pag-ibig
> 
>  
> 
> Sino ang iibigin ko?
> 
> Ikaw ba na pangarap ko?
> 
> O, sya ba... (o, sya ba...)
> 
>  
> 
> Oh, anong paiiralin ko?
> 
> Isip ba o ang puso ko?
> 
>  
> 
> Nalilitong litong litong litong litong litong lito... 
> 
>  
> 
> Sinong pipiliin ko?
> 
>  
> 
> Mahal ko o mahal ako?
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **English Version**
> 
> There are two of you in my life
> 
> And now I
> 
> Have to choose one
> 
> And there is only one possibility
> 
> You know that I'm always
> 
> Right here for you
> 
> I love you to pieces
> 
> Even though you don't feel the same
> 
> And then he is here
> 
> Giving me the gift of pure love
> 
> So, so, so frustrated
> 
> Who am I going to love?
> 
> You, the one I long for?
> 
> Or him, who is knocking on my heart?
> 
> Oh, what should I listen to?
> 
> My mind or my heart?
> 
> I'm so, so, so frustrated
> 
> Who am I going to choose?
> 
> The one I love or the one that loves me?
> 
> Even though I'm not the one you love
> 
> If I endure everything for you
> 
> Maybe you'll learn to
> 
> Love me back
> 
> And if he is faithful
> 
> Maybe, possibly, the day will come when
> 
> I'll learn to love him too
> 
> Who am I going to love?
> 
> You, the one I long for?
> 
> Or him, who is knocking on my heart?
> 
> Oh, what should I listen to?
> 
> My mind or my heart?
> 
> I'm so, so, so frustrated
> 
> Who am I going to choose?
> 
> I long to experience
> 
> Love and to be loved
> 
> Who am I going to love?
> 
> You, the one I long for?
> 
> Or him? (Or him?)
> 
> Oh, what should I listen to?
> 
> My mind or my heart?
> 
> I'm so, so, so
> 
> So, so, so frustrated
> 
> Who am I going to choose?
> 
> The one I love or the one that loves me?
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> **Korean Version**
> 
> **Yohan Hwang**
> 
> Jigeum nenun ah pe isarangeul   
>  Sarang halsu upneun nemam   
>  Mal eul keonel sudo I reon mam
> 
> Eul boil sudo upseo   
>  Geu oteon geot boda   
>  Sojung han geunyeo wa   
>  Oteon sun gan eh donal   
>  Baraboneun geu nyeo leul   
>  Michin sorin geol algo   
>  Itseo hajiman dusaram   
>  Ah peu ge hagin   
>  Sireo sireo sireo   
>    
>  Nega sarang haneun saram   
>  Nal sarang hae ju neun saram   
>  Oteoke hae ya hal ji   
>  Mo reu ge seo   
>  Oh, dusaram jikilsu opseo   
>  Ne yogsim ingeol algi ae   
>  Ah mu geoto mote mote mote   
>  Keutne baraman boneun   
>  Sarang gaseum apeun sarang   
>    
>  Dasin dorah galsudo opseo ijen   
>  Dorikil sujocha opseo   
>  Hanbeon sijag dwen inemam eul   
>  Hanbeon deul kyeo beorin mam eul   
>    
>  Michin sorin geo ah ra hajiman   
>  Dusaram ah peu ge hagin   
>  Sereun mam eul algo itseul ka   
>    
>  Nega sarang haneun saram   
>  Nal sarang hae ju neun saram   
>  Oteoke hae ya hal ji   
>  Mo reu ge seo   
>  Oh, dusaram jikilsu opseo   
>  Ne yogsim ingeol algi ae   
>  Ah mu geoto mote mote mote   
>  Baraman boneun sarang   
>  Jeo byeol eul baraboda   
>  Nunmul ine ryeo wa   
>  Nemami neryeo wa michige henal   
>    
>  Nega sarang haneun saram   
>  Nal sarang hae ju neun saram   
>  Oteoke…   
>    
>  Ne yogsim ingeol algi ae   
>  Ah mu geoto mote mote mote mote mote mote   
>    
>  Keutne baraman boneum   
>  Gaseum ahpeun ne dusaram


	2. Mark's Confusion

If it was up to you, who would you choose?

 

The one you love or the one who loves you?

 

Hard question to answer isn’t it? No matter what, your heart is in dilemma, don’t you think? 

 

I mean, if you choose the one you love, your heart hurts because you know that that person doesn’t feel the same way and you only end up making yourself feel down and maybe even worthless.

 

If you choose the one who loves you, your heart hurts because you don’t feel the same and you would feel that is unfair for the other person, right? I mean, how cruel is it to just be with that person just because you know that he would never hurt you and keep you high up on the pedestal.

 

No matter how I see it, it is like a double edge sword. Between the devil and the deep blue sea. 

 

I mean, come on, let’s be realistic here. Yes, I might love this other person with all my heart, soul and mind but in the end, if he doesn’t feel the same, won’t I be hurting? I mean, can I really accept it? Can I really live my life being okay seeing the one that I love loving somebody else? Will I be okay just being by the other person’s side? Knowing that they have given or will be giving their heart to somebody else that wasn’t me? Or am I just holding on to a childish hope that they might return my love someday. 

 

It is not guaranteed but maybe, just maybe,  that the other person might just feel the same or maybe that person might just realize that I am the one that they want or even the one that they need, someday or maybe one day? I mean, is it so bad to want that? It's not as if the other person would appreciate everything that I had done or is doing for them. Well, it is not as if they had ask me to anyway but it’s just that it was what I wanted to do for them. Will I just be satisfied?

 

Sigh. ..

 

On the other hand, having somebody who loves you with their whole heart, soul and mind is great. I mean, it makes me feel so loved and cherished but, is it so bad if I don’t feel the same towards that person? Is it even fair? Imagine someone who would do most anything to put a smile on your face or just be there for you whenever you need someone even though for the most selfish reasons. Does that make me happy? I mean sometimes it does especially when I’m down. I mean who doesn’t like being appreciated and being shown affection. 

 

Come on, you’d be lying if you said you don’t like it. It’s not like I force them to but it seems like they themselves are willing to hand their heart to me. Just like how I’m willing to hand my heart over to the one that doesn’t love me right? Isn’t it the same thing? Same difference I guess.

 

This is so confusing. It’s not like I am stringing them along or am I being strung? But at the end of the day, how does one choose? I mean seriously. How do you choose or how would you choose? It’s no wonder they say, everything is complicated when dealing with matters of the heart.

 

What would you do if you were in my position? Okay, to help you help me, let me tell you about my predicament in the first place. Don’t judge me okay? So here it goes...

  
  


**The one I love**

Im Jaebeom a.k.a JB. 

He is a handsome young man. A year younger than I am. Or in Korean age, he is the same age as I am. He is 5’10”. Jet black hair and distinguishable beauty marks on his left eye. When he smiles, you can hardly see his eyes but I find that very endearing. He can sing and dance. He is now a film major. Has a pet cat name Nora which is the love of his life.  

 

I met him when I joined the university dance club. He was the first person I met. He has a very cold exterior. Always known as the chic and sexy guy among the other members. But once I got to know him, I find that he is a big softy under all that tough exterior. Helpful and kind though patience is not his strongest point but he seems more calm when I am around.

 

I realize that I had fallen for him when during one of our dance routine, I was to do some martial arts tricking and fell down because the floor was wet from our sweat. The panic look on his face when he asked me if I was okay and he was checking me all over to make sure that I had not sustain any injuries made my heart thump. I felt giddy and could feel myself blushing from his attention. He even went as far to lecture everybody about making sure the floor was dry to ensure that things like this never happen again.

 

Since we were in the dance club together, it wasn’t a surprise when we hang out after practises even though we are from different majors. We both like kind of spicy food and don’t mind being silent around each other. We are both adrenaline junkies so to speak. He was game to go on rides like rollercoasters when the other dance members wouldn’t.

 

Did I tell you he could make any guy or girl melt when he sings? His voice was honey to anybody’s ears and his R&B choices would make you want to do things to him right on the spot or do things for him. He was a very charismatic person. 

 

When I met him, he wasn’t in a relationship yet but I knew he was pursuing somebody. How did I know that? He told me himself. Sometimes I think that he tells me about the people he is pursuing or about his relationships is to keep me at bay. I think he knows that I am in love with him. Cause as the time goes by, and as we grow closer, he would often confide in me about his relationships. 

 

Sometimes I feel like he lets me be around him as a safety rope for him when his relationships fail. Why do I say that? Well, when he is not  in a relationship, we would hang out a lot. Once he is in a relationship, we don’t spend time as much but he would still meet up with me once in awhile.

 

Sometimes I feel stupid cause if he ask to jump, I think I would jump. I mean, I would do anything for him just to see the smile on his face. Like when he broke up with what’s his or her name was it again, and he called me at midnight telling me how sad he was. I actually went out to get ice cream and brought it all the way to his dorm and stayed there talking to him the whole night just to make sure he wouldn’t be alone.

 

He is very attentive to the people around him. For example, whenever somebody in the dance club or even when I was having troubles with the choreography, he would take his time during the breaks or after practice to teach us until we got the hang of it. He was also the one who would encourage me to get my tricks right.

 

So tell me, how can I not be in love with him?

  
  


**The one who loves me**

Jackson Wang Jia Er.

He is the cutest guy I’ve ever met. Also a younger than I. He is 5’9”. His hair at the moment is black but it changes according to his mood I guess. His laughter is his signature. A high pitch hyena sounding boy and it would make me laugh just listening to his laughter. He can rap, beatbox and dance. He was a national fencer. 

 

He joined the university dance club a year later. He is a really friendly person and could talk to anybody even though he was new. But I guess he gravitated towards me when he found out that I could speak english and mandarin. In his defense, he is a very jovial person and I could help but like hanging out with him.

 

He is the total opposite of me though. He is loud while I am not. He is a total extrovert and I am a total introvert but for some reason, we got close. Maybe because we are far from our families and that made us a kindred spirit so to speak. During practises, he would be very serious but once the music stops, he would be joking around. Even he could get through to JB’s tough exterior. He could make him laugh like no other. He was the life of the party and I like hanging out with him.

 

I notice that recently Jackson would go all the way just to spend time with me. We are in different courses and different years but if I told him that I would be at this certain cafe at a certain time, he would suddenly turn up. His excuse was, that he wanted to keep me company even though he would be antsy as he couldn’t sit still but he would endure that just to be near me.

 

Whenever I am feeling down, he would do anything just to coax a smile on my face to the extent of making himself seem silly. He is a very affectionate person. He would be giving hugs to every person he knows and even those he just met. Honestly speaking, his hugs makes me feel better whenever I feel down. Sometimes I look forward for his hugs.

 

Another reason why I think Jackson is in love with me is I nonchalantly mentioned that I was trying to get this particular top from this particular brand online but it seems like it was sold out. On my birthday, I dunno how he managed it but he gave me that particular top to me. Later I found out from a mutual friend of ours that he spent hours on the internet looking for it and even asking his friends back home to help send it over to him.

 

Though he looks tough, Jackson is a scary cat at heart. When I mentioned that I wanted to go on a certain ride, he accompanied me on it even though he is afraid of heights and hates rollercoasters with a vengeance. It was then I knew that he would do anything just to make me happy. I mean that is love right?

 

He seems to be able to sense my every mood and is able to adapt himself according to what I am feeling at the moment. Sometimes I think I am taking advantage of it but he doesn't seem to mind.

 

Though he did all these things for me, I can’t help but feel grateful but not love? I don’t know. Call me stupid but I don’t know why I can’t seem to fall in love with him or not in love with him. Or maybe I am? Maybe not? I am stupid right?

 

So tell me, why am I not in love with him?

 

**Conclusion**

Sigh… 

 

So, after laying down all the facts down and presented right in front of your face, can you honestly tell me that your heart isn’t as conflicted as mine? Or maybe cause you know what you want better than me?

 

I mean which would make you happier? Being there for the one you love or being there for the one who loves you? Wait, am I making sense? I don’t know. I am just so confuse. I don’t know what to do.

 

Cause, come on, the possibilities are endless right? Maybe just maybe if I hold on long enough, JB might learn to love me in return. Or maybe just maybe if Jackson holds on long enough, I would learn to love him right? I know I know. It’s really unfair. I should really make a decision right? But what if I make the wrong choice? What if I choose JB and the day for him to love me never arrives? What if I choose Jackson but I never learn to love him and I would end up hurting a lovely person like him?

 

Sigh… why is this so hard?

 

Now you tell me, if you were in my position, who would you choose? 

 

The one you love or the one who loves you?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, i write whatever that comes into mind, inspired by the song. But if it was you, who would you choose?


End file.
